powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Megaforce(O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
Power Rangers Megaforce is the 19th series It's the Power Rangers adaption of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Gosei, a supernatural being who has protected the earth for centuries with his robotic assistant, Tensou. But when the evil Warstar aliens begin their massive invasion, Gosei calls upon five teenagers with attitude to form the ultimate team...The Power Rangers Megaforce! Characters Rangers Allies * Gosei/Gosei Ultimate Command Ship/Gosei Ultimate Megazord * Tensu * Captain Marvelous' Crew/First Power Rangers Villains * Warstar * Admiral Malkor * Creepox * Vrak * Loogies * Zombats ** Insectoid Monsters *** Scaraba *** Yuffo *** Virox *** Dragonflay *** Beezara *** Dizchord ** Toxic Mutants *** Bigs *** Bluefur *** Toxic Monsters **** Hisser **** Psychotick **** Shadow Serpent **** Distractor **** Mummy **** Kesaran **** Gremlin **** Skyfish **** Nojoke **** Dream Snatcher **** Glytcher ** Robots *** Metal Alice **** Rotox **** Rico the Robot ** The Armada *** The Messenger Arsenal Transformation Devices * Gosei Morpher for use with Power Cards * Robo Morpher for use with Power Cards Multi-Use Devices * Power Cards Sidearms * Mega Blaster for use with mini-versions of the Zords * Robo Blaster for use with the Vulcan Cannon * Ultra Sword for use with the Ultra Zords Team Blaster and Individual Weapons * Megaforce Blaster ** Dragon Sword ** Phoenix Shot ** Snake Axe ** Tiger Claw ** Shark Bowgun Zords * Gosei Great Grand Megazord ** Gosei Great Megazord *** Gosei Dragon Mechazord *** Gosei Phoenix Mechazord *** Gosei Snake Mechazord *** Gosei Tiger Mechazord *** Gosei Shark Mechazord ** Gosei Grand Megazord *** Lion Mechazord *** Knight Brothers Zords * Sky Brothers Zords * Land Brothers Zords * Sea Brothers Zords * Rainbow Brothers Zords * Mystic Brothers Zords * Gosei Boxer Megazord ●◇ ** Tensu ● ** Nurshark Zord◇ * Gosei/Gosei Ultimate Command Ship/Gosei Ultimate Megazord ** Gosei Ultra Dragon Mechazord ** Gosei Ultra Phoenix Mechazord ** Gosei Ultra Snake Mechazord ** Gosei Ultra Tiger Mechazord ** Gosei Ultra Shark Mechazord * Gosei Jet Megazord ** Gosei Bird Zord ** Gosei Rhino Beetle Zord ** Gosei Crocodile Zord ** Gosei Elephant Zord ** Gosei Dolphin Zord * Vulcan Cannon * Alternate Combination - Sea Megazord * Alternate Combination - Land Megazord * Alternate Combination - Sky Megazord * Alternate Combination - Mystic Gosei Great Megazord * Alternate Combination ''- Mystic Gosei Boxer Zord Alternate Mechazord System * Ultra Gosei Great Megazord ** Gosei Great Megazord *** Gosei Dragon Mechazord *** Gosei Phoenix Mechazord *** Gosei Snake Mechazord *** Gosei Tiger Mechazord *** Gosei Shark Mechazord ** Sky Brothers Zords / ** Land Brothers Zords / ** Sea Brothers Zords ** Rainbow Brothers Zords ** Mystic Brothers Zords ** Gosei Boxer Megazord ●◇ *** Tensu ● *** Nurshark Zord ◇ * Gosei Grand Megazord ** Lion Mechazord ** Knight Brothers Zords * Gosei Ultimate Command Ship/Gosei Ultimate Megazord / ** Gosei Ultra Dragon Mechazord ** Gosei Ultra Phoenix Mechazord ** Gosei Ultra Snake Mechazord ** Gosei Ultra Tiger Mechazord ** Gosei Ultra Shark Mechazord * Gosei Jet Megazord ** Gosei Bird Zord ** Gosei Rhino Beetle Zord ** Gosei Crocodile Zord ** Gosei Elephant Zord ** Gosei Dolphin Zord * Vulcan Cannon * ''Alternate Combination - Sea Megazord * Alternate Combination - Land Megazord * Alternate Combination - Sky Megazord * Alternate Combination - Mystic Gosei Great Megazord * Alternate Combination ''- Mystic Gosei Boxer Zord Episodes # Mega Mission TV Movie Power Rangers: Megaforce and Samurai See Also * Tensou Sentai Goseiger - ''Super Sentai counterpart . Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Omega Groudon